Question: $f(x)=x^{11}$ $f'(x)=$
$f$ is of the form $x^n$ and therefore we can apply the power rule: $\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^n]=n\cdot x^{n-1}$ $\begin{aligned} f'(x)&=\dfrac{d}{dx}[x^{{11}}] \\\\ &={11}x^{{11}-1} \\\\ &=11x^{10} \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $f'(x)=11x^{10}$